


Coming Home

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko's been alone for a while since Satsuki had to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Ryuko flopped face first onto her sofa, groaning when her head made contact with the wooden arm. The side of her head stung from the pain, but she couldn’t be bothered to get up for ice or really move for that matter. She glanced at the TV and watched as Neil deGrasse Tyson described evolution to her, idly wondering how long this episode had been on before reaching her arm toward the coffee table, trying to grab the open beer bottle. An irritated groan escaped her lips when she couldn’t grasp the bottle, instead pushing it closer to the center of the table.

“Fuck.” She muttered, sliding halfway off the sofa and grabbing the bottle. “Halle-fucking-lujah.”

Before she could take a sip of her beer, Ryuko’s cellphone started to ring. Ryuko rolled her eyes and fished her phone out of her pocket, not even bothering to look at the caller ID before answering.

“Hello?” She greeted, glancing back at Neil deGrasse Tyson.

 _“Ryuko?”_ Ryuko’s eyes widened when she heard the voice of one Satsuki Kiryuin.

“Sats, hey!” Ryuko sat up and smiled. “I thought you weren’t supposed to call until tomorrow?”

 _“There was a schedule change.”_ Satsuki chuckled from the other end of the phone.

“That’s… That’s great!” Ryuko replied, setting her beer on the coffee table and leaning her elbows on her knees. “How are you doing?”

 _“I’m doing fine.”_ Satsuki said, her voice was slightly muffled by some static, making it hard for Ryuko to hear her exact tone. _“Are you keeping my apartment intact?”_

“It’s our apartment, babe.” Ryuko laughed, glancing around at the mess that was their apartment. “And it hasn’t burned down if that’s what you’re wondering.”

_“That’s not very reassuring.”_

“It’s probably better than you’d expect.”

_“Well, I’m not expecting much…”_

“You never have any faith in me!” Ryuko feigned indignity before frowning. “You’re gonna be okay, right? Seriously, I mean.”

 _“We aren’t doing anything overly dangerous this week.”_ Satsuki sighed, her tone slightly irritated. _“I can’t go into details, but I wouldn’t be worried if I were you.”_

“Okay.” Ryuko nodded, her brow furrowing. “You know I’m still gonna be worried, right?”

_“I know.”_

“I love you.”

 _“I love you too.”_ Satsuki paused before continuing. _“I have thirty seconds.”_

“Okay, uh…” Ryuko wracked her brain, there was no way she could convey everything that she wanted to say in thirty seconds. There was no way she could do that in an hour. “Be safe. Don’t stick your neck out, don’t be a hero… No matter how badly you want to be. I know you.”

Satsuki chuckled but said nothing.

“I mean it!” Ryuko exclaimed, glancing at her beer bottle on the table. “I will teleport to that stupid base and kick your ass if I have to!”

 _“I have a feeling you’d be arrested, but it’d be nice to see you.”_ Satsuki replied calmly. _“I have to go now.”_

“Okay, bye.” Ryuko mumbled. “I love you.”

 _“Goodbye, Ryuko.”_ Satsuki said before hanging up.

A groan escaped Ryuko’s lips followed by a small, choke cry. It was hard for her not to feel alone and angry whenever she and Satsuki’s phone calls ended. Neil deGrasse Tyson was still talking on the TV, but for some reason, Ryuko was having trouble even hearing him speak. Taking a sip of her beer, she idly thought that Satsuki would definitely enjoy this show. It was definitely something a nerd like her would enjoy.

Ryuko sighed and wished she knew where the remote control was, not that it would do any good to change the channel. Everything she watched reminded her of Satsuki. Even that one Swedish zombie movie made her wish that Satsuki had been there to make fun of it at least. It wasn’t fair, but Ryuko knew she couldn’t do anything about it, at least not for another two months.

The show played for another few hours, Ryuko guessed it was a marathon as she drank the rest of her beer. It was around midnight when she remembered that she had to go to work early the next morning, and it would probably be best if she actually got some sleep before showing up for work angry and tired. Turning off the TV, Ryuko walked to her and Satsuki’s shared bedroom and climbed into the bed.

Satsuki’s side was cold as always, another depressing reminder of the life they’d lived before Satsuki had been deployed. Ryuko glanced over at her girlfriend’s pillow, her already present frown deepening when she imagined Satsuki there, sleeping peacefully. She imagined Satsuki’s pale skin, the way her brow furrowed when she slept, the soft snores that emitted from her. A growl escaped Ryuko’s throat and she flipped around the other way, glaring at the wall.

Sleep didn’t come easy to her, it never really did since Satsuki left. It wasn’t that she was entirely dependent on her girlfriend for sleep, but she did miss the warmth that Satsuki provided. She enjoyed having someone nearby.

Morning came far too quickly for her liking, though that wasn’t out of the ordinary in the least. Ryuko had never been a morning person, and she highly doubted that she’d start now. Especially since she rolled out of bed and hit her head on her nightstand. God, mornings sucked.

Ryuko’s brow furrowed when she stood up, why did her apartment smell like coffee? Mako had a night shift at the hospital, so it wasn’t her, and Satsuki’s nerd friends never came over without calling first, her dad was out of town with his weird nudist friends. With a sigh and a stretch, Ryuko grabbed the baseball bat from under her bed, the one that she kept for this exact scenario. Okay, maybe not exact, but still.

She entered the kitchen quietly, her bat raised above her head, ready to swing at the intruder. That is until she recognized the person sitting on her sofa, sipping out of a coffee mug. The bat clanged on the floor as Ryuko’s arms went limp and her legs almost buckled when the person turned around.

“Sats…” Ryuko murmured, her eyes brimming with tears.

Satsuki stood up and offered Ryuko a small smile. She was still wearing her combat uniform, her much shorter hair was tied in a tight bun, and her face had a few scrapes and bruises, but other than that, she looked exactly the same as she did before. She had the same stupid beautiful face, the same eyebrows, her eyes were a little clouded with exhaustion and something else, but Ryuko couldn’t care less.

“Y-you’re home…” Ryuko stuttered out when Satsuki took a few steps closer. “You said that… two months. You said…”

“I know.” Satsuki nodded, taking two more steps and wrapping her arms around Ryuko, effectively supporting her weight. “I just told you the worst case scenario… that way you wouldn’t be disappointed if I didn’t get to come home sooner.”

“You’re back.” Ryuko rested her head against Satsuki’s chest and allowed herself to melt into the embrace. “You’re back, and I have work in twenty minutes.”

Satsuki chuckled and kissed the top of Ryuko’s head. “Actually, you don’t.”

“What?”

“I called you in and told your boss that you had explosive diarrhea and severe vomiting after eating bad fish.”

“I love you.” Ryuko found herself saying after a few moments. “God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Satsuki paused and glanced around her apartment. “The apartment is a lot cleaner than I expected.”

“Why do you have to ruin moments, like that!? God, I want to hit you with my baseball bat!”

“And I ruin moments…”


End file.
